


Summer Party

by melghuh



Series: I Found Love In A Best Friend [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melghuh/pseuds/melghuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma, Regina, Ruby and Belle performed at their school Talent Show, everyone loved them. Now on summer, the girls' graduating class wants to throw a party for finishing High school. They want everyone to perform or do something for the party. There are people dancing, doing comedy, doing small plays, doing acrobatics, and there are even ventriloquists. But the girls are the only singers and everyone is excited to see what they'll perform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Party

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’ve already written Snow and Charming as Emma’s parents, but let’s pretend I didn’t. When I wrote that story, I didn’t think I’d continue it. I always thought of Emma and Snow as friends, so I made them her age in this story. Let’s just pretend that her parents are people who act a lot like Snow and Charming. Sorry and thanks for understanding. Enjoy!
> 
> There are quite a few songs (10 to be exact) with their lyrics in this story. If you want to listen to them, here's a list in order. (This will not include the song I made myself for 'Four Hunt')  
> \- New Love by Maroon 5  
> \- It Was Always You by Maroon 5  
> \- Animals by Maroon 5  
> \- Beautiful Goodbye by Maroon 5  
> \- Sugar by Maroon 5  
> \- Doin' Dirt by Maroon 5  
> \- Fortune Teller by Maroon 5  
> \- Feelings by Maroon 5  
> \- Wannabe by The Spice Girls

**Emma's POV**

The summer party was in a week.

We were performing for our graduating class, their parents and the school administration.

After our performance at the Talent Show, everyone started being nice to us, and we got to see that everyone was actually pretty cool.

We made new friends; Mary Margaret, David, James, Neal, Marian, Zelena, Mulan, Aurora, Tink, Peter, Grace, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans (pretend he's not evil), and surprisingly, Kathryn, Killian and Robin.

Now, Mary Margaret and David we called Snow and Charming because they were the power couple.

James we named Prince, because Charming was taken and he had an obsession with the singer Prince.

Neal, Marian, Zelena, Mulan, Aurora, Tink, Grace, Elsa, Anna, Hans and Kathryn didn't have nicknames, claiming that they liked their names just fine.

Kristoff was Kris, just an easier and sorter way of saying Kristoff.

Peter we would often call Pan because he made us think of Peter Pan and his last name is Pane, which is awfully close.

Killian we would call Hook, because he had an amazing right hook that could knock anyone out and Captain Hook is his favorite Disney character.

And Robin, we called him Hood. First, because his name was already Robin. Second because he did archery and never missed. Ever.

We were all performing for the party.

Kathryn, Hook, Hood, Mulan and Aurora were doing a dance, they were really good.

Grace and Neal were doing stand-up comedy, we would cry laughing.

Snow, Charming, Prince, Marian, Zelena, Tink and Pan were doing a play, which had us all in tears in the end.

Elsa, Anna, Kris and Hans were doing a special effects show which was AMAZING.

And me, Regina, Ruby and Belle were singing.

"Guys, we need your opinion." I said, turning to everyone.

"Sure. Hit us." Snow said.

"The school had a poll and they asked us to perform at least eight songs, so we're performing our song from the Talent Show and two other songs each. We need your opinion on what, but we don't want to know what the others are singing." I explained.

"I'll help you Em!" Snow exclaimed.

"I'll help Regina!" Zelena exclaimed right after.

"Ruby, I can help you." Mulan looked at Ruby, who nodded.

"I could help Belle." Aurora suggested quietly.

Belle smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let's go home tonight and choose." Regina said.

We all agreed and continued our lunch at the park.

Before leaving, we all agreed to meet at my house the next day to practice our performances.

I left with Snow and walked to my place.

"So what songs do you think I should perform?" I asked once we were in the garage.

"I'm not sure." Snow replied looking deep on thought.

After a few hours, we had come up with my two songs and I had even practiced a little.

"Snow, could you check with Zelena, Mulan and Aurora and make sure we're not planning on singing the same songs?" I asked as she was about to leave.

 "Sure. I'll text you and let you know." she replied smiling.

 "Thanks. See you tomorrow." I said.

 "See you tomorrow." she said, walking away.

 ...

 Today was the day.

 We were performing last.

 They wanted to save the best for last.

 We had requested that our friends performed right before us, which they did.

 After Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Hans stepped off the stage, the host came out.

 "Alright! Now for the act we've all been waiting for! Please welcome Four Hunt!" he yelled.

 Everyone started clapping and we walked onto the stage.

 I stepped up to the mic.

 Everyone became quiet, waiting for us to start.

 "Alright, before we start, we just have a little announcement. After the poll was taken, it was decided that we were to sing at least eight songs, so we will be singing two each. But first we'll be performing our song from the Talent Show." I said.

 Everyone cheered and Ruby started.

 

  ** _I’m friends with the monster that’s under my bed,_**

**_Get along with the voices inside of my head._ **

**_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_ **

**_Get along with the voices inside of my head_ **

**_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_ **

**_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy,_ **

 

**_I’ve told a million lies but now I tell a single truth,_ **

**_I’ve had enough, I’m standing up,_ **

**_Putting an end to what you’ve done._ **

**_Don't tell me that I'm wrong,_ **

**_I've walked that road before._ **

 

**_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_ **

**_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_ **

**_So I sat quietly, agreed politely._ **

**_I let you push me past the breaking point_ **

**_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything._ **

 

**_I’m friends with the monster that’s under my bed,_ **

**_Get along with the voices inside of my head._ **

**_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_ **

**_Get along with the voices inside of my head_ **

**_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_ **

**_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy._ **

 

**_Everybody said, you better stay in school,_ **

**_Get a real job, girl, don't be a fool,_ **

**_Burn that guitar, you can never be a star,_ **

**_I can, I can, I can, so_ **

**_A thousand disbelievers couldn't keep me on the ground,_ **

**_I've invented a momentum that'll never slow me down,_ **

**_I believe it 'cause I feel it, and I shout it out loud._ **

**_As long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_ **

**_'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia,_ **

**_You will remember me_ **

**_Remember me for centuries._ **

 

**_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_ **

**_You're gonna hear my voice_ **

**_When I shout it out loud._ **

**_It’s my life, it’s now or never,_ **

**_I ain’t gonna live forever_ **

**_I just want to live while I'm alive_ **

**_It’s my life._ **

**_I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air._ **

 

**_I’m friends with the monster that’s under my bed,_ **

**_Get along with the voices inside of my head._ **

**_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_ **

**_Get along with the voices inside of my head_ **

**_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_ **

**_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy._ **

 

**_I’m friends with the monster that’s under my bed,_ **

**_Get along with the voices inside of my head._ **

**_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_ **

**_Get along with the voices inside of my head_ **

**_You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_ **

**_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy._ **

 

**_I’m friends with the monster._ **

 

After we finished everyone clapped.

We bowed and got off the stage as the host came back.

"We're going to take a small break so the girls can get ready. We'll be back in five minutes." he said.

I got water for everyone and headed back to them and our friends.

"You guys we're amazing, as usual." Charming said.

"Kicked ass." Hook agreed.

"Better than the Talent Show." Hood said.

"You better be just as good after." Neal threatened.

Everyone nodded their agreement enthusiastically.

We smiled and the host told us our five minute we're up.

All of us made our way to the front if the crowd.

The host stepped out again.

"Okay. First off we have Emma performing New Love by Maroon 5!" he said, then got off the stage as I made my way up.

 

**_I'll be your sun and your moon tonight_ **

**_I can be whatever you like_ **

**_I was alone but I'm ready to feel_ **

**_I wanna show you my feelings are real, yeah_ **

 

**_All this time I've been living it up_ **

**_And every night I'd be falling in love_ **

**_But I'm finally seeing the light_ **

**_Falling in love with you every night_ **

**_Yeah_ **

 

**_But if I ever let you down_ **

**_If I ever let you down_ **

**_Forgive me, forgive me now_ **

**_Would it kill you to forgive me now?_ **

**_But if I ever let you down_ **

**_If I ever let you down_ **

**_Forgive me, forgive me now_ **

**_Would it kill you to forgive me?_ **

**_This is a new love_ **

**_This is a new love_ **

**_This is a new love_ **

**_Would it kill you to forgive me?_ **

 

**_What the f*ck, I got nothing to lose_ **

**_I'm a slave to the way that you move_ **

**_I'm an addict for all that you do_ **

**_You're the only drug I wanna do yeah_ **

 

**_I can tell that you're needing my love_ **

**_And all I want is to give it to you_ **

**_And don't give up on the moment tonight_ **

**_You'll regret it the rest of your life_ **

 

**_But if I ever let you down_ **

**_If I ever let you down_ **

**_Forgive me, forgive me now_ **

**_Would it kill you to forgive me now?_ **

**_But if I ever let you down_ **

**_If I ever let you down_ **

**_Forgive me, forgive me now_ **

**_Would it kill you to forgive me?_ **

**_This is a new love_ **

**_This is a new love_ **

**_This is a new love_ **

**_Would it kill you to forgive me?_ **

 

**_I still don't get it_ **

**_Cause if you don't know it yet_ **

**_You'll know that I'm not your enemy, your enemy yeah_ **

**_Cause I know I lie_ **

**_And it wouldn't kill you child_ **

**_Won't go until you've forgiven me, forgiven me_ **

**_Till you forgiven me, forgiven me, forgiven me_ **

 

**_But if I ever let you down_ **

**_If I ever let you down_ **

**_Forgive me, forgive me now_ **

**_Would it kill you to forgive me now?_ **

**_But if I ever let you down_ **

**_If I ever let you down_ **

**_Forgive me, forgive me now_ **

**_Would it kill you to forgive me?_ **

**_This is a new love_ **

**_This is a new love_ **

**_This is a new love_ **

**_Would it kill you to forgive me?_ **

 

"Next up we have Regina singing It Was Always You by Maroon 5. Do you guys do this on purpose?" he said.

We shook our heads and Regina went on stage.

 

**_Woke up sweating from a dream_ **

**_With a different kind of feeling_ **

**_All day long my heart was beating_ **

**_Searching for the meaning_ **

 

**_Hazel eyes,_ **

**_I was so color blind_ **

**_We were just wasting time_ **

**_For my whole life_ **

**_We never crossed the line_ **

**_Only friends in my mind_ **

**_But now I realize,_ **

 

**_It was always you_ **

**_Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time_ **

**_It was always you_ **

**_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied_ **

**_It was always you, you_ **

**_No more guessing who_ **

**_Looking back now I know it was always you, always you_ **

 

**_All my hidden desires_ **

**_Finally came alive_ **

**_No, I never told lies_ **

**_To you so why would I_ **

**_Start tonight_ **

 

**_Hazel eyes,_ **

**_I was so color blind_ **

**_We were just wasting time_ **

**_For my whole life_ **

**_We never crossed the line_ **

**_Only friends in my mind_ **

**_But now I realize,_ **

 

**_It was always you_ **

**_Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time_ **

**_It was always you_ **

**_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied_ **

**_It was always you, you_ **

**_No more guessing who_ **

**_Looking back now I know it was always you, always you_ **

 

**_(Aah, yeah, you, you, you, always you, you, you)_ **

**_(Aah, yeah, you, you, you, always you, you, you)_ **

 

**_Woke up sweating from a dream_ **

**_With a different kind of feeling_ **

 

**_It was always you_ **

**_Even if I could not see it all this time, all this time_ **

**_It was always you_ **

**_Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied_ **

**_It was always you, you_ **

**_No more guessing who_ **

**_Looking back now I know it was always you, always you_ **

 

**_It was always you_ **

 

Regina bowed and came to stand next to me.

"Ruby's next singing Animals by Maroon 5. Seriously? This wasn't planned?" he asked.

We laughed and shook our heads.

Ruby went onto the stage and started.

 

**_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_ **

**_Hunt you down eat you alive_ **

**_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_ **

 

**_Maybe you think that you can hide_ **

**_I can smell your scent from miles_ **

**_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_ **

**_Baby, I'm_ **

 

**_So what you trying to do to me_ **

**_It's like we can't stop we're enemies_ **

**_But we get along when I'm inside you_ **

**_You're like a drug that's killing me_ **

**_I cut you out entirely_ **

**_But I get so high when I'm inside you_ **

 

**_Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_ **

**_You can find other fish in the sea_ **

**_You can pretend it's meant to be_ **

**_But you can't stay away from me_ **

**_I can still hear you making that sound_ **

**_Taking me down, rolling on the ground_ **

**_You can pretend that it was me_ **

**_But no_ **

 

**_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_ **

**_Hunt you down eat you alive_ **

**_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_ **

 

**_Maybe you think that you can hide_ **

**_I can smell your scent from miles_ **

**_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_ **

**_Baby, I'm_ **

 

**_So if I run it's not enough_ **

**_You're still in my head forever stuck_ **

**_So you can do what you wanna do_ **

**_I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up_ **

**_But don't deny the animal_ **

**_That comes alive when I'm inside you_ **

 

**_Yeah, you can start over you can run free_ **

**_You can find other fish in the sea_ **

**_You can pretend it's meant to be_ **

**_But you can't stay away from me_ **

**_I can still hear you making that sound_ **

**_Taking me down rolling on the ground_ **

**_You can pretend that it was me_ **

**_But no_ **

 

**_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_ **

**_Hunt you down eat you alive_ **

**_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_ **

 

**_Maybe you think that you can hide_ **

**_I can smell your scent from miles_ **

**_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_ **

**_Baby, I'm_ **

 

**_Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_ **

**_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_ **

**_The beast inside-side-side-side_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

 

**_No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie_ **

**_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_ **

**_The beast inside-side-side-side_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

 

**_Yo..._ **

**_Whoa..._ **

**_Whoa..._ **

**_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_ **

**_Just like animals (yeah...), animals (yeah...), like animals-mals (yeah...)_ **

**_Ow_ **

 

**_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_ **

**_Hunt you down eat you alive_ **

**_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_ **

 

**_Maybe you think that you can hide_ **

**_I can smell your scent from miles_ **

**_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_ **

**_Baby, I'm_ **

 

**_Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie_ **

**_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_ **

**_That beast inside-side-side-side_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

 

**_No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie_ **

**_You can't deny-ny-ny-ny_ **

**_That beast inside-side-side-side_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

 

Again, everyone clapped and Ruby bowed.

"Now it's Belle's turn and she'll be singing Beautiful Goodbye by Maroon 5. Okay, your other songs better not be Maroon 5!" he exclaimed.

We all smiled guiltily and he sighed heavily as Belle walked to the mic.

 

**_I count the ways I let you down_ **

**_On my fingers and toes but I'm running out_ **

**_Clever words can't help me now_ **

**_I grip you tight but you're slipping out_ **

 

**_And I remember your eyes were so bright_ **

**_When I first met you, so in love that night_ **

**_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_ **

**_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_ **

 

**_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_ **

**_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_ **

**_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_ **

**_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_ **

**_Oh yeah_ **

 

**_When did the rain become a storm?_ **

**_When did the clouds begin to form?_ **

**_Yeah, we got knocked off course by a natural force_ **

**_And we'll, we'll be swimming when it's gone_ **

 

**_And I remember your eyes were so bright_ **

**_When I first met you, so in love that night_ **

**_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_ **

**_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_ **

 

**_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_ **

**_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_ **

**_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_ **

**_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_ **

**_Oh yeah_ **

 

**_All the pain you try to hide_ **

**_Shows through your mascara lines_ **

**_As they stream down from your eyes_ **

 

**_And let them go, let them fly_ **

**_Holding back won't turn back time_ **

**_Believe me, I've tried_ **

 

**_Your eyes were so bright_ **

**_And I remember your eyes were so bright_ **

**_And I remember your eyes were so bright_ **

**_When I first met you, how in love were we that night?_ **

**_And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight_ **

**_And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry_ **

 

**_Beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_ **

**_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_ **

**_Your beautiful goodbye (bye-bye, bye-bye)_ **

**_It's dripping from your eyes (bye-bye, bye-bye)_ **

**_Yeah_ **

 

**_Beau... Oh, oh yeah_ **

**_Hey, oh_ **

 

"Now we'll be repeating the order. Emma is singing Sugar by Maroon 5." the host said.

I walked up to the mic and started.

 

**_I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_ **

**_I need your loving, loving_ **

**_I need it now_ **

**_When I'm without you_ **

**_I'm something weak_ **

**_You got me begging, begging_ **

**_I'm on my knees_ **

 

**_I don't wanna be needing your love_ **

**_I just wanna be deep in your love_ **

**_And it's killing me when you're away_ **

**_Ooh, baby, 'cause I really don't care where you are_ **

**_I just wanna be there where you are_ **

**_And I gotta get one little taste_ **

 

**_Sugar_ **

**_Yes, please_ **

**_Won't you come and put it down on me_ **

**_I'm right here, 'cause I need_ **

**_Little love and little sympathy_ **

**_Yeah you show me good loving_ **

**_Make it alright_ **

**_Need a little sweetness in my life_ **

**_Sugar_ **

**_Yes, please_ **

**_Won't you come and put it down on me_ **

 

**_My broken pieces_ **

**_You pick them up_ **

**_Don't leave me hanging, hanging_ **

**_Come give me some_ **

**_When I'm without ya_ **

**_I'm so insecure_ **

**_You are the one thing, one thing_ **

**_I'm living for_ **

 

**_I don't wanna be needing your love_ **

**_I just wanna be deep in your love_ **

**_And it's killing me when you're away_ **

**_Ooh, baby, 'cause I really don't care where you are_ **

**_I just wanna be there where you are_ **

**_And I gotta get one little taste_ **

 

**_Sugar_ **

**_Yes, please_ **

**_Won't you come and put it down on me_ **

**_I'm right here, 'cause I need_ **

**_Little love and little sympathy_ **

**_Yeah you show me good loving_ **

**_Make it alright_ **

**_Need a little sweetness in my life_ **

**_Sugar! (Sugar!)_ **

**_Yes, please (Yes, please)_ **

**_Won't you come and put it down on me_ **

 

**_Yeah_ **

**_I want that red velvet_ **

**_I want that sugar sweet_ **

**_Don't let nobody touch it_ **

**_Unless that somebody's me_ **

**_I gotta be a man_ **

**_There ain't no other way_ **

**_'Cause girl you're hotter than southern California Bay_ **

 

**_I don't wanna play no games_ **

**_I don't gotta be afraid_ **

**_Don't give all that shy sh-t_ **

**_No make up on_ **

**_That's my_ **

 

**_Sugar_ **

**_Yes, please_ **

**_Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me!)_ **

**_Oh, right here (right here), 'cause I need (I need)_ **

**_Little love and little sympathy_ **

**_Yeah you show me good loving_ **

**_Make it alright_ **

**_Need a little sweetness in my life_ **

**_Sugar! (Sugar!)_ **

**_Yes, please (Yes, please)_ **

**_Won't you come and put it down on me_ **

 

**_Sugar_ **

**_Yes, please_ **

**_Won't you come and put it down on me_ **

**_I'm right here, 'cause I need_ **

**_Little love and little sympathy_ **

**_Yeah you show me good loving_ **

**_Make it alright_ **

**_Need a little sweetness in my life_ **

**_Sugar_ **

**_Yes, please_ **

**_Won't you come and put it down on me_ **

 

"Regina's singing Doin' Dirt by Maroon 5."

Regina stepped up and smiled at me.

 

**_Oh, yeah, oh yeah_ **

 

**_Hey you, don't wanna love you on the telephone_ **

**_You're hanging up and now I'm all alone_ **

**_Baby you got me doing dirt, doing dirt, doing dirt_ **

**_And now I wanna find you but you're on the run_ **

**_My heart's exploding like a burning sun_ **

**_I know you like it when it hurts, when it hurts, when it hurts_ **

 

**_Hold me we're dancing in the dark of the night_ **

**_You're shining like a neon light_ **

**_I light you up, when I get inside_ **

**_So won't you touch me? cause everybody's watching us now_ **

**_We're putting on a show for the crowd_ **

**_So turn it up baby make it loud_ **

 

**_Hey you, say that you're only having fun and then_ **

**_You call me up at 3am again_ **

**_Baby you got me doing dirt, doing dirt, doing dirt_ **

**_And now all that I got is just a microphone_ **

**_To let you know that I am all alone_ **

**_I know you like it when it hurts, when it hurts, when it hurts_ **

 

**_Hold me we're dancing in the dark of the night_ **

**_You're shining like a neon light_ **

**_I light you up, when I get inside_ **

**_So won't you touch me? cause everybody's watching us now_ **

**_We're putting on a show for the crowd_ **

**_So turn it up baby make it loud_ **

 

**_Yeah, come on_ **

 

**_So right now, I wanna leave with you right now_ **

**_I wanna be with you all night, get in the car let's go_ **

**_Yeah let's take it home, let's take it home, let's take it home_ **

 

**_So right now, I wanna leave with you right now_ **

**_I wanna be with you all night, get in the car let's go_ **

**_Yeah let's take it home, let's take it home, let's take it home_ **

 

**_Hold me we're dancing in the dark of the night_ **

**_You're shining like a neon light_ **

**_I light you up, when I get inside_ **

**_So won't you touch me? cause everybody's watching us now_ **

**_We're putting on a show for the crowd_ **

**_So turn it up baby make it loud_ **

 

"Now Ruby will be doing Fortune Teller by Maroon 5."

Ruby stepped and blew a kiss to Belle.

 

**_I'm not a fortune teller_ **

**_I won't be bringing news of what tomorrow brings_ **

**_I'll leave that up to you_ **

**_I'm not a fortune teller_ **

**_Don't have a crystal ball_ **

**_I can't predict the future_ **

**_Can't see nothing at all_ **

 

**_It doesn't mean I'm afraid_ **

**_Of all the things that you say_ **

**_But I just think we should stay_ **

**_Stuck in the moment today_ **

**_And as the seasons roll by_ **

**_No matter how hard I try_ **

**_Summer will end and the leaves will turn again_ **

 

**_I don't know why you're acting like this_ **

**_I don't know why you had to do it again_ **

**_Why'd you have to go and ruin the night?_ **

**_Don't worry about tomorrow's mess_ **

 

**_I'll never know_ **

**_How the future will go_ **

**_I don't know what to tell you,_ **

**_I'm not a fortune teller_ **

**_I'll never change,_ **

**_But I want you to stay_ **

**_I don't know what to tell you,_ **

**_I'm not a fortune teller_ **

 

**_I don't like watching TV_ **

**_I don't know what it all means_ **

**_And your american dream,_ **

**_Baby, it just isn't me_ **

**_I know that what I'm thinking_ **

**_May not be on your mind_ **

**_I know the song I'm singing_ **

**_Is not your favorite kind_ **

 

**_It doesn't mean I'm afraid_ **

**_Of all the things that you say_ **

**_But I just think we should stay_ **

**_Stuck in the moment today_ **

**_And as the seasons roll by_ **

**_No matter how hard I try_ **

**_Summer will end and the leaves will turn again_ **

 

**_I don't know why you're acting like this_ **

**_I don't know why you had to do it again_ **

**_Why'd you have to go and ruin the night?_ **

**_Don't worry about tomorrow's mess_ **

 

**_I'll never know_ **

**_How the future will go_ **

**_I don't know what to tell you,_ **

**_I'm not a fortune teller_ **

**_I'll never change,_ **

**_But I want you to stay_ **

**_I don't know what to tell you,_ **

**_I'm not a fortune teller_ **

 

**_This feeling keeps growing,_ **

**_These rivers keep flowing._ **

**_How can I have answers when you drown me in questions?_ **

 

**_I'll never know_ **

**_How the future will go_ **

**_I don't know what to tell you,_ **

**_I'm not a fortune teller_ **

**_I'll never change,_ **

**_But I want you to stay_ **

**_I don't know what to tell you,_ **

**_I'm not a fortune teller_ **

 

**_I'll never know_ **

**_How the future will go_ **

**_I don't know what to tell you,_ **

**_I'm not a fortune teller_ **

**_I'll never change,_ **

**_But I want you to stay_ **

**_I don't know what to tell you,_ **

**_I'm not a fortune teller_ **

 

"Now it's Belle's turn but unfortunately she has asked that I don’t announce the song she'll be singing."

Belle stood in front of the mic and smiled evilly.

 

**_You and me and all that wine_ **

**_Loosen my tie, lie down, let's fly_ **

**_Every guy that passes by_ **

**_(Look at her, look at her oh)_ **

**_And you say that it's not right_ **

**_But where does he think you are tonight?_ **

**_Does he know your nasty side?_ **

**_(Look at her, look at her oh)_ **

 

**_If you want me take me home and let me use you_ **

**_I know he doesn't satisfy you like I do_ **

**_And does he know that there's nobody quite like you_ **

**_So let me tell you all the things he never told you_ **

**_(yeah!)_ **

 

**_I got these feelings for you_ **

**_And I can't help myself no more_ **

**_Can't fight these feelings for you_ **

**_No, I can't help myself no more_ **

**_I, I, I_ **

 

**_You and me let's go all night_ **

**_Going so high, we f*ck the sky_ **

**_Come with me now, f*ck that guy_ **

**_(Look at her, look at her oh)_ **

**_Now you flash that sexy smile_ **

**_And tell me I've got to wait a while_ **

**_And it makes me lose my mind_ **

**_(Look at her, look at her oh)_ **

 

**_If you want me take me home and let me use you_ **

**_I know he doesn't satisfy you like I do_ **

**_And does he know that there's nobody quite like you_ **

**_So let me tell you all the things he never told you_ **

**_(Yeah!)_ **

 

**_I got these feelings for you_ **

**_And I can't help myself no more_ **

**_Can't fight these feelings for you_ **

**_No, I can't help myself no more_ **

**_I, I, I_ **

**_(Can't help myself no more)_ **

**_I, I, I_ **

 

**_No, I can't wait much longer_ **

**_It needs to happen now_ **

**_'Cause I can't spend the rest of my life chasing you around_ **

**_I want to get much closer_ **

**_You need to tell me how_ **

**_Baby, how, how_ **

**_Babe, 'cause I_ **

 

**_I got these feelings for you_ **

**_And I can't help myself no more_ **

**_Can't fight these feelings for you_ **

**_No, I can't help myself no more_ **

 

**_I got these feelings for you_ **

**_(Got these feelings for ya, got these feelings for ya)_ **

**_Can't fight these feelings for you_ **

**_No, I can't help myself no more_ **

**_I, I, I_ **

 

Everyone clapped.

 We all walked on stage and bowed.

 Everyone kept cheering and clapping.

 Then someone started a chant.

 "ONE MORE SONG! ONE MORE SONG!"

 They kept chanting.

 I looked at the others and they nodded.

 "Alright, alright. We'll do one more. Just give us a minute to pick one." I said into the mic.

 We quickly decided on Wannabe by The Spice Girls and took our places with the head piece mics.

 The music stared and everyone cheered.

 

**_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_ **

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_ **

**_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_ **

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_ **

**_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._ **

 

**_If you want my future forget my past,_ **

**_If you wanna get with me better make it fast,_ **

**_Now don't go wasting my precious time,_ **

**_Get your act together we could be just fine_ **

 

**_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_ **

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_ **

**_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._ **

 

**_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)_ **

**_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_ **

**_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_ **

**_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._ **

 

**_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,_ **

**_Say you can handle my love are you for real,_ **

**_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_ **

**_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._ **

 

**_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_ **

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_ **

**_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_ **

**_really really wanna zigazig ha._ **

 

**_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)_ **

**_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_ **

**_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_ **

**_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._ **

 

**_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,_ **

**_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,_ **

**_we got G like MC who likes it on an_ **

**_Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,_ **

**_and as for me you'll see,_ **

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around_ **

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around._ **

 

**_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),_ **

**_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_ **

**_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_ **

**_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._ **

**_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,_ **

**_you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam_ **

 

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around._ **

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh)._ **

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around._ **

**_Slam your body down zigazig ah_ **

 

**_If you wanna be my lover._ **

 

We bowed and headed to our friends who put us on their shoulders as we left and headed to celebrate our successful performances.


End file.
